Aqui en la Tierra
by porquesi
Summary: Hilde se fija en Trowa, él en Quatre... ¿¿ y Duo??. Todo esto Aqui en la Tierra...


Aqui en la Tierra...  
****************************  
  
Look, if you had, one shot; one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted, in one moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip...  
Loose yourself (Eminem)  
Era asi, aqui, la vida en la calle, un juego de niños, inocente e imaginablemente cruel. Ser el piloto del Deathcythe fue mi oportunidad para salir de ahi. Para escapar de los angostillos, para dejarlos a ambos en un grito perdido en el tiempo, a ustedes Padre Maxwell, Helen, Solo...La gente cambia, yo me acerco y todos terminan siendo los mismos. Encuentro amor, amistad y libertad en viejos sentimientos y nuevos rostros. No estoy mal, no tengo por que estarlo, no estoy triste por que no estoy capacitado para sentir tristeza, nada me decepciona pues ya me canse de hundirme en la decepción. En guerra, sin ella, adentro o afuera, contigo sin vos... Siempre encontraré la manera de sentirme completo en un mundo donde todos parecen estar solos y caminan sin rumbo fijo.   
No recuerdo como era mi vida antes de conocer a Solo, tenía siete años ni más ni menos, pero aún asi no era pequeño, no podía permitirme tal lujo. Aqui en las calles, nadie es lo suficientemente pequeño. Eso me enseño Solo... mi edad es solo un número vacio que no demuestra absolutamente nada. La vida era divertida cuando él estaba a mi lado, era mi eterno hermano, compañero y amigo. Es vergonzoso pero a veces no puedo recordar como era su rostro, solo recuerdo sus ojos, asi azules profundos como los de Heero, por eso él me cayo tan bien en primera instancia. Solo nunca sonreía, por eso yo tenía que hacerlo, yo siempre sonreiría por los dos, no importa que los tiempos no conspiraran para el bien de nuestros planes yo siempre mantendría mi porte. y él murió, igual que la hermana Helen, también el padre Maxwell, y llore por que... eso se supone que tienen que hacer los seres humanos,   
¿verdad?. Ya no me preocupo por ellos, sé que estan bien en algún lugar, no creo en Dios, no creo en nadie...  
  
-¿ Crees en mi Duo?- esa voz, la hermosa y cantarina voz de Hilde. Si esa era ella... mi dama con la brillante armadura de caballero.  
-¿ Debo decir qué si? - replique. Si creía en ella con mi propia vida.  
  
Ambos caminabamos a la par rumbo a la nada. No teníamos destino fijo, eso me gustaba de ella... jamás se quedaba quieta en un lugar, siempre buscaba algo nuevo y diferente por más dificil que fuera conseguir aquello.  
  
-Si eres amable, al menos tendrás la descencia de decir que si... - sonrió algo molesta dandome un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - cree en mi... si te digo que nos conviene comprar eso es por que nos conviene...  
  
Hilde y yo teníamos una chatarrería juntos. Vendiamos muy bien para ser un negocio tan nuevo...  
  
-De acuerdo Hilde - acepte, igual jamás me oponía a algún negocio del cual ella estuviese más que convencida de aceptarlo - después de todo, tu eres la que manda.  
-Bien... - sonrió. Se veía tan linda cuando lo hacía.   
-Sabes podriamos ir a visitar a Trowa, ahora debe estar dando una función... ya sabes como me gusta cuando ...  
  
Y ahi comenzaba ... cuando lo hacía nunca paraba y yo frustrado al punto de querer agarrar uno de los cuchillos de Catherine, practicar tiro al blanco con Trowa y por supuesto fallar en el intento.  
  
-... además se ve tan lindo con ese uniforme de payaso...  
  
Genial, simplemente genial... pero era asi como tenía que funcionar, el teatro de mi vida, yo sonreía y ella totalmente enamorada del frío y sombrío hijo de una gran...  
  
-¡¿ Me estas escuchando?! - exclamo ella colocando ambas manos sobre su cintura.  
-Si Hilde, lo repetiste tantas veces que ya me sé tu monologo de memoria - suspire rascandome la cabeza.  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
´Cause I know I don´t belong here in Heaven.  
Tears in Heaven (Eric Clapton)  
Por que si, no soportaba esos comentarios, no era que Trowa Barton me cayera mal , de hecho era uno de mis mejores amigos, por que para serles sinceros no tengo muchos amigos. Pero lo que si no podía tolerar era a Hilde hablar de él, no sé por que, nosotros no eramos nada, solo amigos, los mejores... no esa clase de amigos como Heero y Relena, cuya relación era un tanto enfermiza. Ambos locos el uno por el otro pero con pocas agallas para confesarlo. Era un circulo vicioso que estaba muy contento de dar vueltas y más vueltas... sin llegar jamás a nada.  
¡ Ah! a todo esto, Hilde parecía estar enamorada de Trowa, algo muy notable por que mi amigo, el payazo, estaba bastante atraído por cierto arabe habitante de la colonia L4 y muy conocido dentro de la aristocracia colonial.   
  
-¡¿ TROWA?! - grite al enterarme - oh dios... - otra vez me rasque la cabeza, ya era habitual cuando me encontraba en una situación un tanto incomoda - vaya amigo, eso es raro... o sea... digamos que... - Quatre miraba al suelo, estaba sonrojado y podía notarse que estaba muy molesto consigo mismo por sentir algo que no debía sentir - no debes sentirte mal, estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar, Trowa te tiene un afecto especial...  
-No lo creo... - negó levantando la miraba por primera vez en toda la conversación - es algo imposible de pensar...  
-Te lo digo de esta forma, si aquella vez que te volviste loco... con todo respeto - Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír... - él no disparo contra ti, al menos eso es lo que me han contado... si yo me hubiese vuelto loco, creeme... ese payazo me hubiese matado he hecho pure mi pobre e inocente Gundam...  
-Duo... - otro grupo de risas acompañaron mi nombre - eres un buen amigo...  
  
Quatre me sostubo los hombros con una firmeza que jamás pensé que él tendría.  
  
-Todo irá bien... - le sonreí - además ustedes dos hacen linda pareja... - hice una breve pausa y me reí - quizás yo también debería fijarme en alguno de mis amigos ...- Quatre se transformo en un torrente de risas. - ¿ Crees qué Heero saldría conmigo?  
-Deberías dejar de reírte y ponerte las pilas con Hilde... - me dijo serio aunque el ataque de risa no se le había ido.  
-Hilde... - ahora era yo quien reía como loco - ella esta totalmente loca por tu "novio"...  
-Oye... - se sonrojo - no es mi novio...  
-Pero lo será...  
-¿ Cómo lo sabes?  
-Por que soy el valiente, e intrepido Duo Maxwell, quien nunca miente...  
  
Y como si fuera ahora el Dios del Amor, Quatre le confeso sus sentimientos a Trowa, y todo salio tal como yo lo predije. Claro que Hilde no lo sabía, ni siquiera Heero, Wufei o Relena... solo yo, era todo un privilegiado...  
El circo nos recibio como siempre, Catherine nos sirvio una rica sopa ( que parece que eso era lo único que comían en ese lugar, siempre nos daba sopa), Trowa como siempre nos saludo y nos pregunto el motivo de la visita, y como acostumbrabamos, Hilde respondió antes que yo lo hiciera sonrojandose... -_-U eso era relamente frustrante.  
  
-Solo pasabamos por aqui...  
  
Esa era siempre la misma respuesta...  
Esa noche la pasamos en el circo charlando muy alegremente con Catherine y muy amenamente con Trowa, ya saben lo frío que es el chico... parece que únicamente con Quatre se mostraba "cálido", de tan solo pensar la calidez de ambos me daba escalofríos.  
Ibamos a pasar la noche ahi, como siempre los pilotos de Gundam era bien recibidos en el circo, asi que me quede dormido en una de las casas rodantes... bue totalmente dormido no, puesto a que pude ver una escena digna de pelicula romantica, que de romance no tenía nada.   
Había comenzado a llover, los truenos me habían despertado, me asome por la ventana del trailer y vi como la figura de Hilde se movía entre las sombras. Sali de la cama, y con cuidado para no despertar a mi acompañante ( era uno de los malabaristas del circo) me escabulli detrás de ella.   
Cuando se detuvo había ingresado a la carpa principal, allí estaba Trowa acariciando al león (algo muy común por cierto, si yo llego a meter la mano ahi posiblemente me la coma).  
  
-Hola - dijo ella simplemente  
  
Él levanto la mirada hasta que ambas se cruzaron. Silencio... un incomodo silencio, para Hilde claro...  
  
-¿ Qué sucede? - le pregunto con esa voz tan "alegre" de Trowa  
-Quería hablar con vos acerca de algo que me esta sucediendo...   
-¿ Te sientes mal?  
-Algo asi - rio - en realidad hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo...  
¿ Es qué la tonta le iba a decir qué lo queria? Oh no... eso no es nada bueno, él la iba a rechazar por que él estaba con Quatre, ella iba a deprimirse y yo no puedo permitir que ella se deprima por que ... yo la quiero ver feliz siempre, sonriendome y gritandome... asi la quiero ver siempre.  
-Trowa yo...  
  
¡¡¡ No podía permitirlo!!!  
  
-AUUUUUUUUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - grite. Eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrio.   
-¿ Qué sucede? - preguntaron unisono alterados... bue Trowa no, ya saben como es él.  
-ME DAN MIEDO LOS TRUENOS... - mi capacidad de improvisación era impresionante... bue, ya sé era bastante triste pero bue...  
Hilde sonrió con ternura.  
-Bueno eso significa que tendré que acompañar al pequeño Duo Maxwell a la cama - río ella  
-¡¡ Gracias Hildey!! - sonreí y la abraze. Amaba ese perfume que utilizaba... era la primera vez que la abrazaba.  
-De acuerdo... - dijo Trowa - ¿ qué era lo qué me querias decir?  
-Ah no era importante... - río ella. Mentirosa... pero era lo mejor. Para sorpresa mia ella agrego - lo que te iba a decir era que me encantan tus actos... Buenos noches...  
-Buenas noches a ambos - finalizo él  
  
Caminamos en silencio hasta donde se encontraban mis aposentos.  
  
-Duo - murmuro ella, su voz sonaba triste - ya sé lo que sucede entre Trowa y Quatre...   
-Ah... - eso fue lo único que logre articular  
-Y también sé que eres un excelente amigo... -continuo - gracias Duo...  
-Cuando quieras... - le sonreí  
  
La lluvia nos empapo a los dos, ambos mojados de pies a cabeza sonriendo como bobos. Nosotros no somos la clase de persona que se deja abatir por cualquier cosa. Ella se alejaba de mi, rumbo a su casa rodante asignada del día.  
  
-¡¡ Espero Hilde!! - bueno ahi iba mi clara declaración de amor - te quiero...  
  
Ella comenzo a reír como loca.  
  
-Gracias Duo, yo tambien te quiero - corrió hacía mi, me abrazo y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje, nadie jamás me había besado de esa forma (si, no tengo vida sexual... -_-U) - pero sabes que... eso no va a hacerme sentir mejor por el rechazo no dado de Trowa...  
  
No entendió mi "te quiero", pero estaba bien... por que sabía que ella, al menos por ahora se quedaría a mi lado, y al menos por mi parte jugaría a ese juego que Relena y Heero juegan constantemente huyendo el uno y el otro pero a la vez llamandose el uno al otro en sueños.  
  
FIN  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sé que no es gran cosa, pero no podía dormir... se supone que tenía que ser un ANGST pero finalmente como ya me sentía bastante debastada decidi hacer algo más alegre ;) si se puede llamar alegre a esto. Espero que les haya gustado, va dedicado a mis amigas venezolanas Mizao y Filia ;) aun espero su fanfic sobre los chicos de Gundam recorriendo el mundo.  
No olviden autodetonarseeeeeee!!!!!!! ;) ( esta frase ya me quedo pegada!)  
MANDEN REVIEWS! al menos asi sé que alguien se molesto en leerlo T_T  
Aisha 


End file.
